


Relax a little, Talk a little

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie works too much, I haven’t had a chance to write in a month bc of work, LMAO, M/M, Overworking, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom takes care of Eddie, Work, and to sleep, idk what else to tag, in the bath, so I wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Eddie’s tired, he’d even go so far as to say exhausted. But, articles don’t write themselves.AKA: Eddie needs sleep and Venom is a big cuddle-bug.





	Relax a little, Talk a little

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, I haven’t had a chance to write or update any of my works in literally over a month, so I scribbled this out in the bath tonight bc I’m sick as hell. Always, enjoy, and hopefully I can get back to writing regularly soon!

Eddie lets out a shaky breath, his shoulders slumping for the first time all day, muscles sore and raw from holding too much tension. 

He can feel the liquid warmth of Venom, slipping around his middle, up his back and shoulders, just under his Tee. It feels good, truthfully. The touch is far from foreign, instead comforting and close. His own hands on his skin feels more strange than V’s ever present touches and hum, like a tiny vibration at the base of Eddie’s skull. The symbiote become quickly grounding, a familiar presence that Eddie isn’t quite sure what he’d do without. 

**Relax.**

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie breathes, rubbing his eyes until his vision dances with tiny spots. 

**more.**

Eddie huffs. “Don’t be so bossy,” he mumbles, pulling his hands away from his face and letting his vision come back into focus. His laptop is open in front of him in the same place its been all day. The document blinks in front of him, taunting, and Eddie lets out a defeated groan, slouching over and into his desk. “This is shit.”

**Take a break.**

“Can’t.”

Eddie feels the way Venom bristles unhappily under his skin, the possessive wrap of his slender, black tendrils pulling a bit tighter at his chest. 

**Rest. We’re tired.**

Eddie sighs. “Yeah, and we have a lot to do still. This thing isn’t writing itself.” 

The assignment was stupid from day one. Eddie half suspects he was given the article simply because no one else wanted it. He wasn’t at the highest ranks as of late. The people he’d interviewed were dull and shared no real quote worthy information. When he tried to edge that there wasn’t a real story there, his higher up laughed and shrugged. ‘That’s media, kid.’ He’d said around a forkful of his salad. 

So yeah, Eddie’s tired of the article and the job and staring at a practically blank screen as the clock continues to tick off minutes to his deadline. 

**You don’t like it.**

“It’s still my job,” Eddie reminds, running a hand through his hair as he looks over what little he has written. 

**we hate it.**

Eddie snorts. “Only sometimes, V. Only sometimes.”

He feels it thrum against his skin, a tiny vibration that he can feel in his bones and nerves. Almost like a purr. 

**we can write later, Eddie. We can relax now.**

Eddie doesn’t even flinch when he feels the slender line of one of Venoms tendrils snake up his neck from under the collar of his shirt. It expands and comes to cradle his head, only making him aware of the dull ache behind his eyes. 

“I gotta finish this, love,” Eddie tries lamely but Venom’s past listening to his sad excuses. 

**we take care of Eddie. Make you feel better.**

Venom slowly expands and warps around him and in the end it’s almost like a hug. His body is cocooned in the soft silk of Venoms hold and it’s instantly relaxing, intoxicating. Eddie could get lost in it. 

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie says, eyes fluttering. Every inch of skin and muscle Venom touches turns to jelly under him, pliant and lazy. “Always so good to me, aren’t ya?”

**we like when you are happy, Eddie.**

It says and even with the drawn growl, it sounds sweet, almost like a coo. Eddie smiles. 

“yeah?”

**Yes.**

“Like it when you’re not bitin’ heads off,” Eddie comments, slouching back in his chair as there’s a gentle stroke to the side of his face where his stubble is starting to grow out. 

**why? The heads are good. Very good. We like the heads, Eddie.**

Eddie wrinkles his nose and cracks an eye open to see Venoms face, formed clearly in front of him, coming easily from under the collar of his shirt and around his chest. There’s a tilt to Venoms head that makes it look like a confused puppy. 

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Eddie chuckles and Venom swipes the tip of its tongue across its teeth. “Trust me, I know.”

**they make such good snapping sounds-**

“Okay, okay, more than enough, thank you!” Eddie grimaces and Venom grins, teeth glittering in the light of his laptop. 

**we can eat your boss. No more stupid articles.**

“We’ve been over this,” Eddie sighs, though there’s a lazy grin spreading across his face anyways. 

**Why.**

“Because, he’s not bad,” Eddie says with a shrug. “Just... kind of a dick.”

**we have eaten dicks before too.**

Eddie chokes, eyes flying open to glance up at the face that’s formed to hover over him, white teeth glimmering. Eddie’s too scared to ask what he’s referring too. 

“Yeah- uh, well, I don’t like it. Even when they do deserve it.”

**you dislike it but you let us anyways, right Eddie?**

Eddie shrugs. It’s not really something he thinks about. In fact, it’s something he’s been really focused on not thinking about. The less time he spends thinking about the people he helps and allows to be killed and eaten, no matter how bad they are- is better for his already very bad mental health. “You need it.”

Venom hums, making Eddie’s body vibrate. It’s warm and Eddie slumps comfortably. His laptop falls asleep and Eddie can’t find it in him to care. 

**Yes. You take care of us too, right Eddie? You are kind. But We need you too.**

“I know, V. Need you too,” Eddie chuckles, reaching up to run his fingers gently along the line of Venoms face. 

Venom presses his head against Eddie’s cheek, similar to a cat seeking attention. 

**You are Happy?** it growls, inquisitive. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so,” Eddie smiles. 

**good. Then it is working.**

“What is?” He asks, smiling dumbly still. 

**Our plan. Help you relax.**

Eddie just chuckles and lets venom hold him in the makeshift hug, faces pressed together. He Lets his stress and tension leach from his body until he feels calm enough he could slip to sleep if he wanted. 

“You’re pretty good at it,” Eddie admits and venom purrs lowly in response. 

**We take care of our host, Eddie. You are a good host.**

“Yeah, I’m pretty great,” Eddie grins and Venom lets a tendril cover his mouth to stop the teasing. Eddie just smiles. 

**Bed.**

“Yeah, Yeah, okay,” Eddie sighs, too comfortable in his seat, snuggled up to Venom to really care. “Bed it is.”

Venom trills, almost excitedly, and easily scoops Eddie up, moving them from the table to their bed in a fluid movement that only takes a couple of seconds. Venom dips Eddie into the bed and tugs the covers up with a tendril. 

Eddie yawns, smiling as he pulls the blankets closer to himself. “V?” Eddie asks as Venom slowly retracts back into his skin, settling somewhere at the base of his skull.

**Yes?**

“You uh- you wanna stay, tonight?” Eddie asks, a little awkwardly. Thankfully, Venom knows Eddie’s mind better than himself and he’s apparently not in the mood for teasing, so instead the Symbiote just growls thoughtfully and forms around Eddie again, mostly from behind, like an awkward spoon. 

**like this, Eddie?** venom asks, head hovering over the side of Eddie’s face that isn’t buried in pillows. 

“Yeah, just like that.”


End file.
